Bleach Drabbles
by cynickblue2
Summary: This will be a ongoing series of drabbles  pairings IchigoRukia and also other malemale pairings
1. Chapter 1:

i Prepare.

Aim.

Smack. /i 

"Oei. What the heck did you hit me for?"

"Idiot. I ask you to come out for a picnic, not to sleep and drool all over me."

"What do you expect me to do? The minute I reached Seireitei, I got dragged off by your beloved nii-sama's 3rd seat to finish off those mountain stacks of paperwork. I just finish forging all those signatures. What have Byakuya been doing anyway? Too busy sucking Renji's face?"

i Smack. /i 

"Ow! Woman, what is wrong with you? The whole day you have been blowing hot and cold on me…. Eh.. What did I say? Rukia? Rukia? Argh... Stop crying. Tell me is it because of Renji laughing at you again? No? Then who is it? I will smash the person's face in."

"I am pregnant."

"Che. You are only preg………Huh? What the hell? How did this happen? It is not possible! I have been using those…..those… those things."

"Did you ever noticed that there are holes in the 'those things'. Every" i Smack. /i "Single" i Smack. /i 

"One" i Smack. /i "Of" i Smack. /i "Them."

"Why are you hitting me? It is not my fault. That idiotic father of mine passed me the box. I should have known better to trust him."

"Humph."

"Ehem, are you okay?"

"What do you mean by that, idiot?"

"You and you know… him."

"Him? Oh. So now the great Kurosaki Ichigo thinks his 1st born should be a boy?"

"Yes…No, no, no! Stop twisting my ears. I will explain. Just listen to me for a god-damn minute."

"Fine."

"So having a boy as 1st born is better. He will protect the younger siblings."

"Is that so? Are you speaking from personal experience?"

"Che. Stop being a pain in the ass. Are you supposed to be so excited? Lie down. And thank you for cutting off the circulation of my legs, dumbass."

"You are most welcome. By the way, Unohana-taichou wants to see you tomorrow. She wants to give you instructions on how to take care of me. "

"How to be a slave to you, you mean? Nothing new. Been there, done that."

"Grrrr…"

"Fine. I will go. Stop growling."

"Idiot."

"I guess we better put down the installment for that house that you like so damn much."

"Really?"

"Ya. Even though the next-door neighbour would be the peacock and his guard-dog."

"Yay!"

"Women!"


	2. Chapter 2: Cravings

All was well in the Kurosaki household until the silence was punctured by the sound of a heavy object deciding to have a sudden and very intimate relationship with the floor.

There was stunned silence until the above-mentioned heavy object moaned with absolute misery.

"I want to eat chocolate-flavored ice-cream."

With a hand rubbing at the sore parts, Ichigo groggily opened an eye and glared up at the culprit who was currently looming over the side of the bed.

"I want to eat chocolate-flavored ice-cream." The non-repentant culprit repeated with a louder volume.

"Now? Where on earth do you think I can get ice-cream at bloody 4am in the morning?"

"I don't care. Baby and I want to eat ice-cream. Now!"

"Can you please go back to sleep? I am dead tired from all the running around to satisfy your cravings."

"No. I waaaaaaaant ice-cream!"

Seeing that the scowling man was thinking of more ways to divert her attention from ice-cream and made her go back to sleep, Rukia decided to change tactics and use her ultimate weapon.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I knew it. You don't love me anymore. You do not even fulfill such a small request of mine. Oh woe is me. Poor baby. Your papa is going to abandon us and go gallivanting to some other younger and prettier woman."

Ichigo fully knew that she was just play-acting and God knew how many times he had seen her do it back in the human world. But the sad fact was that he could never resist her tears (made-believe or not) which the petite-sized shinigami was definitely aware and had been taking advantage of.

"All right! I will get ice-cream. Just shut up!" Ichigo was just about to turn to the cupboards in search of fresh clothes to wear when Rukia catapulted herself onto his back.

"Idiot! Can you stop jumping around? What if you missed and fell?" His hands automatically moved to her butt to provide support and he was just about to go into another of his famous tirades about stupid pregnant woman who did not cared about safety when Rukia planted a loud kiss at the side of his right cheek.

"Thank you."

Rukia lie back at the bed with all the pillows supporting her back and looking at her uncomfortable-looking husband with red ears and decided that life was really not that bad after all.


End file.
